Berserker (Presitge Class)
The Berserker is beyond Barbarian rage. She is the element of rage, the very force beyond it. A Berserker gives everything to the Surge so that nothing remains. A Berserker is feared beyond anything else on the battlefield, even by her own allies. Once a Berserker enters their surge, nothing can stop them, sometimes not even death. Hit Die: d12 'Requirements:' :: Feats: '''Whirlwind attack : '''Alignment: Any Non-Lawful : Base Attack: +6 : Skills: Concentration 6 ranks : Special: Ability to Rage 'Class Skills' : The Berserker's class skills (and the key ability for each skill) are: *Climb (str), Concentration (con), Craft (int), Handle Animal (cha), Intimidate (cha), Jump (str), Listen (wis), Ride (dex), Survival (Wis), and Swim (str). See Chapter 4: Skills PHB for skill descriptions 'Class Features' : All of the following are class features of the Berserker prestige class. :: '''Weapon and Armor Proficiency: '''Berserkers gain no proficiency with any weapon or armor. :: '''Damage Reduction: '''At 1st Level, a Berserker gains the ability to shrug off some amount of injury from each blow or attack. Subtract 2 from the damage the Berserker takes each time she is delt damage from a weapon or natural attack. At 4th Level and every 3 Berserker levels thereafter ( 7th and 10th), this damage reduction rises by 2 points. Damage reduction can reduce damage to 0 but not below 0. :: '''Evasion: '''At 1st level the Berserker gains evasion, If she makes a successful Reflex saving throw against an attack that normally deals falf damage on a successful save, she instead takes no damage. Evasion can only be used if the Berserker is wearing Light or no armor. A helpless Berserker or one who is engaged in rage or Berserker surge does not benifit from evasion. :: '''Berserker Surge: '''A Berserker may enter into a surge of rage a certain number of times per day. While in a Surge a Berserker gains unheard of strength and durability but at a frightening cost. She temporarily gains a +8 to Strength, a +8 to Constitution, and a +4 morale bonus on Will Saves, But becomes nothing but rage. The rage will last until a successful Concentration check is made (DC15 +rounds in rage) or until the Berserker falls from complete exahasted or falls dead. A Berserker while in surge will continue to fight past when a normal being would fall in battle, continuing to fight until her hitpoints have reached -10, at which time they will immediatly fall dead. While in Surge the Berserker may not make Charisma, Dexterity, or Intelligence based skills, or any abilities that require patience or concentration (unless it is for the sole purpose to try to fall out of surge), nor cane she cast spells or activate magic items that require a command word. She may use any feat she has except Combat Expertise, Item Creation feats, and metamagic feats. The rage, as stated above lasts until the Berserker falls to exaustion (which is a number of rounds equal to 6+ the Berserker's newly improved Constitution modifier) or they are dead. A Berserker may try to exit the surge earlier by rolling a concentraion check (DC 15+ number of rounds in Surge). A Berserker must make Concentration checks (DC15) to pick targets while in Surge, if a Concentration check is failed a target is chosen by proximity of whom ever is closest, if two or more targets are the same distance away, then the choice is made at random from the closest targets. Each round the Berserker may make a check to change targets after engaged (DC20)